


Oblivion – Newt Scamander Drabble [Implied Past Newt x Leta]

by TechnoFay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Depressed Newt, F/M, Feels, Heartache, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoFay/pseuds/TechnoFay
Summary: A short work of Newt reflecting on his past relationships. Story enhanced by listening to "Oblivion" by Bastille.





	

Late one evening, I sat in my small study, scribbling away at my desk. Dotting down the last period, I sat back with a satisfied sigh. It was in these quiet moments when the majority of my creatures were sleeping that I got the most work done, and I looked forward the time with my book nearing completion. I sat back in my chair, wringing my hands in my lap, a flicker of moment catching my eye.

Silent dread and longing welled within me and I gave in, turning to face my ghosts. There you were, neatly framed in a picture across from me, and the sorrow returned with the sight.

Once upon a time, I thought us to be soulmates, destined to spend eternity together... alone. Who else would I choose? There was no contest in my mind, even now, loathe as I am to admit it aloud. I didn't know at the time that there was no contest, no choice... at least not for me.

Lump caught in my throat I stare at your photo, ever frozen in that sliver of time, moving, smiling at me as if you had some big secret you were unwilling to share. Which, in a way, you did. But it was more of a secret of what you would become, as I knew so much about who you are... well, I did.

That familiar prickle began in my chest, growing more intense the more the memories flooded back. I wished you well, and still do; hoping with the last shred of hope I had that things might change for you, but to no avail. You walked into the darkness, where could no longer follow you, though I supposed you wouldn't want me to anyways.

“ _She's a taker, you need a giver.”_

Queenie's words echoed in my mind as I absentmindedly rolled my lower lip in between my teeth. I knew she was right... but that didn't erase everything that happened between us, and I was still torn on if I wanted it gone. Time had done much to both of us, things that could not be undone, and if I was to move forward, it would have to be without you.

Exhaling a shaky breath, I finally reached over, hand quivering at the notion of what I was about to do, and flipped the photo face down. I had no intention of removing it from my possession, at least not yet, but I've finally reached a point where I could no longer bare to look at you any longer. Your beguiling gaze, taunting me even now with the distance that had grown between us.

A warm creeping sensation crawled down my cheeks and I lifted my hand to discover I was crying. Brushing away the tears and scoffing, I stood to get ready for bed, all the while scolding myself. There was much to be done, as tomorrow I would be leaving again and needed rest.

Pausing by my cot, my hand clinched into a fist, I resisted the urge to flip the picture back up. The feeling passed, a solemn emptiness filling the void and leaving me more drained than I had been before. For me you were gone and in that moment, I realized there were some things I could never find, no matter how hard I searched.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome~


End file.
